Make Love Not War
by Keep Calm and Drarry On
Summary: First poem attempt.// Sasunaru, Sasuke's POV // Discovering me discovering you. Nothing else I'd rather do.// Very minor lime?


**Summary : **First poem attempt.// Sasunaru, Sasuke's POV // Discovering me discovering you. Nothing else I would rather do// Lime?  
**Type : **Poem - ABCABC.  
**Pairing : **Sasuke x Naruto**  
Genre : **Romance, Poetry.  
**Song a.t.m: **Your Body is A Wonderland – John Mayer (ROCKS)**  
Quote a.t.m: "**Sex? No ; I don't call it that. I call it making love."  
**Dedicated to: **Yoshy. There's a reason why I didn't put names too… Happy belated birthday, sweetheart. 3 **  
A.N :** Don't like the pairing or what you read in the summary? Don't read this. For those that do – REVIEW. Yes, I've been dead the past year(if you've noticed, I have not posted ANY stories since this time last year)… And I'm truly sorry. Forgive ruru? –cough cough-But it's your fault for not reviewing.  
**Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto in anyway nor do I own the lyrics if it's inserted into the poem.

* * *

**Make love – not war  
****By Hayazakashi Rukio**

You sit there, hanging your head low.  
Your mutter the same words over and over,  
I feel your anger, your sadness, your confusion.  
"I don't believe it… No, no….NO."  
You tear up, your mutters getting louder.  
I couldn't take it anymore – I need to take action.

I sit next to you and hold you tight in an embrace.  
You jumped up when you noticed me.  
You blush and stutter out, embarrassed,  
"Umm… It's over something I misplaced."  
I sigh and hold you tighter in my arms – one of the places you should be.  
Whenever you are in times like this – You know I'm the closest.

I turn you around and make you face me,  
"Don't try to be someone so sly,  
You know you can tell me anything.  
You can trust me, don't you see?"  
You open your mouth to protest but I break in," Don't try to lie."  
I smile as you try to take in what I said – everything.

You sigh and, hesitatingly, admit,  
"You didn't see me yesterday,  
But I saw you, and you were kissing some girl.  
You didn't notice I was behind where you sit.  
But …seriously, if you wanna leave me.. Please just say.  
'Cause I can't take it if you're cheating – I'm giving you my world."

I look at you and quirk a brow,  
I can't help but scoff and pull you in for a kiss.  
I know you hesitated but you gave in.  
I know you couldn't help but smile.  
I break away and say in utmost bliss,  
"Baka, you know I don't do such sin."

"Look, love, yesterday that girl was Sakura,  
You know I don't like that bitch.  
You know what she'll do to me to get me to leave you.  
Everything she tries to say – complete rubbish – Blah.  
You know it's you I will never ditch  
No matter what she says or what she does do."

I smile at you and you smile back at me,  
You start laughing and I couldn't help but follow.  
I sigh happily and take you in my arms murmuring, "baka."  
I lean my forehead against yours and soon your eyes were all I see.  
A dark red fills your cheeks making your face glow.  
I smile, what an angel I have – no such facial flaw.

I, overcome with love, pin you down to the bed slowly.  
I stare at you, stunned – I was filled with awe.  
You look so amazing, I couldn't help but feel blessed.  
You let out a little giggle and lean up to kiss me.  
I tease you and break away, licking the line of your jaw.  
Your tiny body, I slowly caressed.

You should know what was going to happen next,  
It was bound to happen and I bet you were going to like it.  
You giggle and slip your shirt off,  
To take it off, your muscles you had to flex.  
I felt like I couldn't breathe – A fire inside me had just been lit.  
I blush darkly at your abdominals and let out a little cough.

It was time for you to discover me discovering you,  
It was obvious you were gonna like what you see,  
It was obvious you liked where this was going..  
There's nothing in this world I'd rather do.  
Soon we'll be in our world – just you and me.  
Soon you will be singing my favorite melody – your moaning.

Damn, baby… You frustrate me so much.  
You look so very good, I couldn't feel sad or blue.  
I know you're for me.. You're all mine…  
You're amazing with your muscles and sexiness and such….  
You know that I truly do love you.  
But , God, you look so good and you doubt me.... it hurts sometimes..

_**End.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A.N : **So.. How was it? Please please PLEASE review... T.T My first poem.


End file.
